Distrito 8 - Sugawara Koushi
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Sin importar lo simpático que les resultase o lo encantador que se viera en cámara, Daichi sabía que Sugawara Koushi tenía una falla fatal: no era un asesino. Y en los Juegos del Hambre, sólo existían dos maneras de abandonar la arena: como asesino, o como cadáver. AU FUSIÓN CON LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.


_Publicado originalmente el 01/10/2016_

* * *

Una máxima amarga de los Juegos del Hambre: no te convertías en un vencedor gracias a un buen corazón.

Aunque Sugawara Koushi lo había intentado.

Aun con sus manos empapadas en sangre, lo había intentado.

* * *

Una primera impresión de una sonrisa cálida, amistosa; un lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo – _tocado por un hada_ , habría dicho su madre. Bajo los reflectores del estudio, sus cabellos destellaban con el brillo de la plata fundida. Un color inusual, llamativo hasta para los cánones estrafalarios del Capitolio.

Memorable, y eso era lo importante.

Sorteó la entrevista sin titubear ni una vez. Si las cámaras, los reflectores deslumbrantes o la audiencia le ponían nervioso, ninguno de sus gestos lo dejó traslucir. Su forma de hablar calma, sencilla, generaba la impresión de un mar en reposo; pero una chispa traviesa en sus ojos, cierta picardía en su sonrisa, convirtieron al público en sus amigos de toda la vida.

Carecía de la arrogancia tan típica en los tributos profesionales y tampoco irradiaba un aura de peligro. Se encontraba muy lejos de la imagen modelo del vencedor nato a la que el Capitolio estaba acostumbrado.

Y aun así, se metió a la audiencia en el bolsillo en tres minutos. Un logro nada desdeñable para alguien del Distrito 8, tan poco acostumbrado a destacar en los Juegos. Como su mentor, Sawamura Daichi tendría que haberse sentido más que satisfecho.

Y aquí estaba, sufriendo un ataque de histeria en silencio.

Lo disimulaba bien, por supuesto. Siempre tuvo el talento de esconder sus emociones más tumultuosas bajo una fachada de tranquilidad y confianza. La habilidad para mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de tensión fue lo que le salvó la vida cuando, dos años atrás, fue su turno de participar en los Juegos.

(Si pudo sobrevivir a la arena con un tributo caníbal suelto, podría sobrevivir casi cualquier cosa).

Sonreía al aceptar las felicitaciones de los otros mentores, incluso aquellas inevitablemente teñidas de ironía. La escolta del Distrito 8 por primera vez parecía esperanzada de conseguir patrocinadores (nadie quería al 8, ni siquiera ella: lo único bueno que se podía decir del 8 era que no era el 11 o el 12). Él le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le aseguró que podía estar tranquila, aquel año no sería ningún problema.

Pero había un problema. Sin importar lo simpático que les resultase o lo encantador que se viera en cámara, Sugawara Koushi tenía una falla fatal.

Daichi veía al chico ofrecer palabras de consuelo y apretarle el hombro al otro tributo de su distrito (cuyo nombre, para atroz vergüenza suya, sería incapaz de recordar años después, borroneado junto a tantos otros), y un único pensamiento lo carcomía.

Aquel chico no era un asesino.

Y en los Juegos del Hambre, sólo existían dos maneras de abandonar la arena: como asesino, o como cadáver.

—¿Qué piensas de mi estrategia, Sawamura-san?

Daichi dio un respingo y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Sugawara. Era extraño, y hasta un tanto preocupante: cuando lo miraba a los ojos, no sentía que fueran los de un desconocido, sino los de alguien que hubiese estado siempre al lado suyo. Alguien que parecía conocer ya cada recoveco de su mente y podía leer en cada gesto de su rostro un mapa de sus pensamientos.

Hasta que se proclamó su nombre en la cosecha, sin embargo, Daichi nunca había escuchado hablar de Sugawara Koushi, ni lo había visto jamás. El Distrito 8 estaba densa e insalubremente poblado y no se conocían entre sí ni siquiera la mitad de los obreros que trabajaban en la misma fábrica.

Y aun así, Sugawara lo miraba como si todas sus fachadas cuidadosamente construidas fueran de cristal.

—Eh, creo que está bien. Es arriesgada, por supuesto – todo en la arena es un riesgo, incluso no hacer nada – pero creo que, dadas las circunstancias, puede ser tu mejor opción. Y te dije ya que dejaras de llamarme Sawamura-san: todo el mundo me dice Daichi y tú tienes mi misma edad, me haces sentir viejo.

—Oh, es que eres un alma anciana en un cuerpo joven, _Daichi_.

Sus ojos resplandecían más que los brillantes del Distrito 1 y sus labios temblaban apenas.

Daichi se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Acaso te estás burlando de tu mentor? ¿Sabes que dependes por entero de mí para que te consiga suministros, verdad?

Hizo el amague como si fuera a levantarse del sofá y abandonar la sala. Sugawara se abalanzó para agarrarle el brazo.

—¡No, por favor, jamás haría tal cosa! Por favor, no me dejes desamparado en la arena.

Su tono todavía sonaba a risa apenas contenida, pero algo en sus palabras se sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Daichi se detuvo en seco y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

—Nunca lo haría, Sugawara. Nunca.

Un "¡oh!" escapó de sus labios, todo trazo de hilaridad borrándose de su rostro.

—Lo sé, Daichi.

Le dio un apretón en el brazo y una sonrisa muy distinta a la que había dedicado a las cámaras: un poco más triste, mucho más honesta.

—Tú no crees que pueda hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Daichi lo negó con vehemencia, por supuesto. Lo último que necesitaba un tributo antes de salir a la arena era que la inseguridad de su mentor se sumase a las voces del miedo y de la incertidumbre en su cabeza. La sonrisa pareció volverse más triste y Daichi supo que, una vez más, había visto a través de él.

¿Cómo podía conocerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo?

—No quiero que pienses que te considero débil, o estúpido, porque sé bien que no lo eres —Sus palabras eran sinceras: él también sentía que lo conocía bien aunque no pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente aún —. No es eso, es sólo que…

Suspiró.

—No te creo capaz de matar a nadie.

Era imposible ver la expresión en el rostro de Sugawara, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, sus cabellos plateados un telón sobre sus rasgos. Su mano no abandonó el brazo de Daichi, y éste sintió el estúpido impulso de cubrir su mano con la suya, impulso que reprimió a duras penas.

Cuando levantó la vista, no había rastros de sonrisa de ninguna clase y las luces titilantes de las llamas del hogar artificial dibujaban sombras en su piel clara, dándole a su rostro serio un aire sobrenatural.

 _Tocado por un hada_.

—Yo tampoco sé si me creo capaz de asesinar niños, Daichi. Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿hay alguien que sepa de lo que es capaz antes de pisar la arena? ¿Lo sabías tú?

Sintió un escalofrío.

No, Daichi no había sabido de lo que era capaz, hasta enfrentarse a un chico bastante más fuerte que él apretando sus manos en torno a su cuello, arrancándole poco a poco el aire de los pulmones.

Un chico que cayó muerto a sus pies cuando, antes de caer inconsciente, logró clavarle el cuchillo en el abdomen.

Había muchas cosas sobre sí mismo que desconocía antes de pisar la arena.

La mayoría habría preferido poder olvidarlas.

En su momento, le había parecido una buena idea. No tenían demasiados vencedores aún vivos en el Distrito 8 –demasiado urbano, demasiado fabril, demasiado en desventaja– y sin embargo, procuraban turnarse en la tarea de mentores. De lo contrario, habrían enloquecido: año tras año, conocer a los tributos de tu distrito, aprenderte sus nombres, aconsejarlos lo mejor posible y todo para luego enviarlos a una muerte segura. Porque, sin importar qué tan bien lo hicieras y cuánto la suerte estuviera de tu parte, la realidad ineludible era ésta: uno de ellos siempre, siempre volvería a casa en una caja de madera.

En los Juegos del Hambre, aun cuando ganabas, perdías.

Siempre.

Aquel año le tocaba por primera vez a Daichi, y una vez más a Kurokawa, quien había sido su propio mentor. El hombre le palmeó la espalda.

—Haremos así: cada uno de nosotros se ocupará de uno de los tributos. Créeme que es el sistema más fácil, ya bastante te enloquecerás con uno como para preocuparte por dos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero… ¿y si lo hago fatal?

Su antiguo mentor se encogió de hombros.

—Te ayudaré si lo necesitas pero… Daichi, no importa demasiado lo que hagas. Sencillamente, no puedes ganar. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor.

Daichi sintió como se le desencajaba la mandíbula. No eran las palabras de ánimo que había esperado.

Ellos habían sobrevivido, después de todo.

Ellos habían ganado.

Cuando el primer tributo se desmayó al escuchar su nombre durante la Cosecha, empezó a comprender. Kurokawa suspiró.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ése.

 _Sugawara Koushi_ fue el segundo nombre que proclamó la escolta ante el micrófono y un joven se acercó con paso decidido al escenario, sus imposibles cabellos destellando bajo el sol de media mañana hasta deslumbrar. Cuando se lo encontró frente a frente notó que tendría su misma edad y unos algunos centímetros y kilos menos. Su compostura no se tambaleó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando dos agentes de la paz empezaron a sacudir al primer tributo para hacerle reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo una vez terminada la ceremonia fue estrecharle la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sawamura-san —Por su aplomo, habría sido imposible creer que acababa de recibir una sentencia de muerte. Daichi pensó que había una cualidad definitivamente irreal en aquel tributo.

 _Su_ tributo, de ahora en más, hasta que…

Hasta que la suerte decidiera si estaba de su parte o no.

La última noche Daichi le insistió en que necesitaba dormir algo.

—Todo nuestro trabajo no servirá de nada si te quedas dormido cuando suena el cañón y te vuelan en pedazos.

Sugawara alzó las cejas.

—¿Dormiste tú antes de tus Juegos?

—…no demasiado.

Cada vez que pensaba en decirle "buenas noches" y retirarse a su propio cuarto, algo en la mirada de Sugawara lo retenía. Unos minutos más, ¿qué daño haría? Se lo decía una y otra vez aunque no necesitaba grandes esfuerzos para convencerse de permanecer allí.

Terminaron hundiéndose en la cama imposiblemente mullida, hablando de cualquier cosa menos de los Juegos del Hambre. Charlaron sobre casa, tan diferente en los recuerdos de ambos; sobre los atuendos extraños y escalofriantes del Capitolio; Daichi le narró sus bizarras aventuras en su primera fiesta tras ganar los Juegos. Sugawara estalló en carcajadas cuando Daichi le contó cómo había confundido el tocado plumífero de una señora con el pavo que se servía en la cena, y al escucharlo sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

 _Quiero escucharlo otra vez. Quiero escucharlo siempre_.

Tragó saliva.

Era un reverendísimo idiota.

Si Sugawara lo notó, por una vez pretendió que no. Sus párpados eventualmente se cerraron, su respiración se acompasó mientras lo vencía el sueño, pero Daichi tardó mucho tiempo en poder desprenderse de la visión de las luces dibujando figuras en su piel pálida, de sus labios apenas entreabiertos, sus cabellos derramados sobre su frente, aquel lunar justo bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Sugawara en dirección a la suya despuntaba ya la luz grisácea previa al alba, y en el pasillo se cruzó con Kurokawa soplando sobre una enorme taza de café. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos momentos, y los ojos del hombre se abrieron apenas un poco.

—Oh —dijo solamente antes de seguir su camino y Daichi tuvo el impulso de retenerlo, de explicarle que no era lo que parecía pero, ¿para qué?

Los mentores no podían acompañar a los tributos hasta la arena, sólo sus estilistas podían verlos en el último momento antes de salir. Pero Sugawara se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta en la que tendría que despedirse definitivamente de Daichi. Lo contempló unos instantes, como si aún le quedara algo que descifrar en su rostro, como si no lo hubiese leído ya por dentro y por fuera. Sus ojos se detuvieron por unos segundos en sus labios, antes de levantar la mirada y clavarla en la suya. Su rostro tomó una expresión resuelta.

—Daichi, ha sido un honor.

Sintió que se le atragantaban todas las palabras, pero de algún modo logró balbucir:

—Lo mismo digo. Y, Suga —Fue la primera vez en que abrevió su nombre —. Te espero de vuelta, así que más vale que te esfuerces. Yo te prometo que lo haré.

Una sonrisa curvó entonces sus labios y sus ojos se entrecerraron apenas, y Daichi tragó saliva pero, antes de que pudiera seguir avergonzándose, llegaron para llevárselo.

No sería la última vez que lo vería.

No lo sería.

* * *

Veinticuatro plataformas en círculo, reflejadas en innumerables pantallas a lo largo y ancho de Panem. Veinticuatro plataformas donde otros tantos tributos esperaban, con los ojos bien abiertos, los sesenta segundos que los distanciaban del cañón que daría comienzo a los Juegos. El público aguardaba conteniendo el aliento, los corredores de apuestas proclamaban a voz en cuello las probabilidades, los mentores esperaban el inicio del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia: algunos con los puños apretados; otros, con la indiferencia de años y años de sangre derramada.

(Daichi se preguntó si alcanzar ese grado de indiferencia sería una bendición o una maldición).

Muchos de los tributos parecían temblar como hojas sacudidas por el viento, el susto grabado en cada rasgo; mientras que los seis chicos de los distritos centrales –los así llamados "profesionales"¬– entrecerraban los ojos, midiendo las fuerzas de sus contrincantes, ya en posición de listos para saltar en cuanto tronase el cañón.

Los profesionales no entraban a la arena arrastrados al cadalso: se arrojaban al campo de batalla hambrientos de gloria.

La mirada de Daichi buscó en las enormes pantallas a su tributo y, con aquel destello tan particular de sus cabellos, no tardó en encontrarlo. Al contrario de su compañero de distrito, Sugawara no temblaba. Con el mentón en alto y el rostro impávido, semejaba una estatua.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran tan intensos y evaluadores como los de un profesional.

Si no hubiesen estado tan deslumbrados por el aura de impaciente sed de sangre de los profesionales, tal vez los presentadores o los apostadores habrían notado que no todos los niños de los distritos periféricos parecían ya resignados a una muerte segura. Tal vez habrían notado las miradas que intercambiaban entre sí, o el modo en que sus ojos se desviaban al tributo de cabellos grises del 8; tal vez, habrían visto el casi imperceptible asentimiento de Sugawara, su mentón señalando una dirección determinada.

O tal vez no.

El cañón tronó y veinticuatro chicos saltaron de sus plataformas y empezaron a correr. Daichi agradeció que este año ninguno se hubiera quedado congelado en su plataforma: la carga explosiva debajo de ella tendía a esparcir los trozos del tributo de un modo bien desagradable.

La primera media hora de los Juegos solía dar lugar a la peor carnicería, cuando todos se encontraban todavía lo bastante cerca para ser presa fácil de los más fuertes y los más rápidos en encontrar las armas. Los seis chicos de los distritos profesionales se movían con rapidez, casi al compás: no había pánico ni duda en sus movimientos, y cualquiera que fuera demasiado lento o débil caía bajo su mano.

Ante el estupor de los espectadores –y sobre todo, de los apostadores– hubo otro grupo de chicos que no salió disparado en cualquier dirección cuando tronó el cañón, otro grupo que logró mantener la cabeza en su sitio durante el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Con movimientos que casi parecían ensayados, actuaban en equipo para agarrar los suministros más a mano y huir juntos¬ antes de que los profesionales echaran mano a las armas y les dieran caza.

El tributo más delgado del 11, de escasos trece años, trastabilló, una mirada de pánico estallando en sus ojos. Antes de llegar al suelo, llegó a la carrera el chico corpulento del 7, para agarrarlo por la parte de atrás de la camiseta y arrastrarlo hacia adelante; un chico del 6 le dio un puñetazo en la cara a uno del 12 para darle tiempo a un chico del 3 a correr lejos de allí.

—¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? —clamó uno de los presentadores con voz chillona.

—Si lo que estás viendo es una alianza —intervino su compañero con sorna —entonces sí, supongo que sí. Parece que la alianza del 1, 2 y 4 va a tener competencia este año.

(Capaz su tono no era de burla, capaz sólo sonó así a oídos de Daichi, habituado ya al desprecio del Capitolio y de los distritos centrales).

Competencia para los profesionales o no, la existencia de una nueva alianza era innegable.

Alianza que había empezado a entretejerse en secreto durante los días en el Centro de Entrenamiento, entre aquellos chicos que, aun asustados, no se habían resignado a morir. Chicos que serían inmediatamente descartados por los profesionales, cuyos talentos y habilidades no eran tan evidentes.

Mientras los profesionales se hacían con la Cornucopia y sus suministros en medio del desparramo de cadáveres de niños, los tributos mezclados de distintos distritos pusieron tanta distancia como pudieron antes de detenerse para hacer recuento de sobrevivientes y suministros.

Todos los aliados habían logrado escapar del baño de sangre con vida. Algo que pareció tomar a todos por sorpresa menos, tal vez, a Sugawara.

—¿Por qué no íbamos a lograrlo? —dijo con calma —. Teníamos un plan, y los profesionales nunca esperan que nadie más que ellos tenga uno.

El chico del 6 entrecerró los ojos, una mueca torciéndole la boca.

—¿No eres demasiado optimista?

Sugawara clavó en él sus ojos castaños, aquella mirada penetrante que Daichi ya conocía bien.

—No les estoy prometiendo nada —dijo despacio, su mirada recorriendo el resto del grupo —. Nadie puede hacer promesas en los Juegos, y no es novedad para ninguno de nosotros que los profesionales corren con ventaja. Pero —agregó, alzando un poco el mentón —sí tengo la certeza de que, separados, somos un blanco fácil. Juntos, podemos ponérselo difícil. Y no sé ustedes —continuó, y sus labios empezaron a curvarse en una sonrisa —pero yo estoy a favor de ponérselo bien difícil.

El resplandor de su sonrisa pareció disipar las sombras de duda en las miradas de los otros chicos, algunos de los cuales corearon "eso, eso" a sus palabras y sonrieron a su vez, con el más frágil atisbo de esperanza.

El chico del 6, en cambio, aún parecía algo receloso.

—Oye, Ocho —empezó, tomándolo del codo mientras el resto del grupo avanzaba un poco más adelante, en busca de una fuente de agua y un terreno elevado. Sugawara alzó una ceja.

—¿Ocho?

El del 6 se encogió de hombros.

—No le veo el sentido en que nos aprendamos los nombres y nos hagamos todos amigos cuando sólo uno va a dejar la arena, y ya vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para que sea uno de nosotros. Así que sí, tú eres Ocho. ¿Algún problema?

Sugawara pareció considerarlo unos instantes, su cabeza un poco ladeada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con los chicos del 7? Son dos.

Seis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Les diremos A y B, qué más da —. Su mirada se desvió hacia los chicos del 7, uno de los cuales estaba ayudando al chico del 11 a atravesar unas ramas gruesas como garrotes. Dos líneas paralelas se trazaron en su frente —. Ocho, dijiste que la idea era plantarles cara a los profesionales. Que ibas a juntar a la gente que tuviera alguna habilidad para sobrevivir, que sumara al grupo.

Sugawara frunció el ceño.

—Eso hice.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de Once? Vi a su compañero de distrito: era mucho más alto, y fuerte. Y no tenía doce años.

—Trece.

—Lo que sea, igual nos habría sido mucho más útil para plantarle cara a los profesionales y no me lo puedes negar.

—Y sin embargo, no sobrevivió al baño de sangre —respondió Sugawara, apartando una rama del camino para dejar pasar a Seis —. Elegí a Once, como lo llamas, por una razón.

El chico del distrito 6 no era gran cosa al lado de cualquiera de los profesionales, o incluso del más alto de los chicos del 7. Pero le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a Sugawara, y esa diferencia se volvió aún más evidente cuando dio un paso adelante y el chico del 8 tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para mantenerle la mirada.

—Espero que esa razón no haya sido lástima, Ocho —le constestó —. Esta alianza es para sobrevivir, así que más vale que de ahora en más, seamos más pragmáticos y no nos dejemos llevar por el sentimentalismo, ¿estamos?

—Estoy siendo pragmático, _Seis_ — susurró Sugawara, devolviéndole la mirada sin dar un paso atrás, ausentes de sus rasgos todo asomo de sonrisa, de todo rastro de esa radiante calidez que le había ganado a la audiencia.

Horas más tarde, el grupo se detuvo un momento comer algo. Sólo una de las mochilas contenía algo de carne seca, así que empezaron a revisar las raíces, las ramas, los arbustos. Seis y Tres sonrieron satisfechos al encontrar un montón de bayas oscuras, pero sus sonrisas se borraron cuando el chico flacucho y endeble del 11 se las arrebató de un manotón.

—Ésas son muy venenosas, te dejan seco de una. Pero encontré algunas raíces comestibles, miren.

Sugawara no dijo nada, pero la mirada que intercambió con Seis fue más que elocuente.

* * *

Aquel año, los Vigilantes de los Juegos se lucieron con la arena. A primera vista, parecía el típico modelo de arena selvático, tan bien utilizado en años anteriores. Por entre los muros de ramas y lianas, sin embargo, pronto se vislumbró un toque más original. Los presentadores soltaron sendos "ooohhhs" y "aaahhhs" al contemplar por primera vez parte del nuevo decorado de la arena: columnas de piedra color arena, obeliscos resquebrajados, construcciones semiderruidas en forma de pirámides escalonadas elevándose hacia el cielo, suelos con fantásticos mosaicos de colores, estatuas y fuentes de deslumbrante mármol blanco.

(Quizá un estudioso de civilizaciones antiguas habría refunfuñado por la mescolanza ecléctica, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de Panem tenía una idea demasiado vaga de cómo había sido el mundo antes de las guerras y la radiación, por lo que era incapaz de percatarse de las incongruencias).

La belleza, como siempre en la arena, escondía un costado letal.

El primero en descubrirlo fue el único tributo del Distrito 9 en sobrevivir al baño de sangre, un chico de cabellos oscuros, mirada asustada y apenas catorce años. Se escabulló por entre los árboles hasta poner buena distancia entre él y la Cornucopia, y luego deambuló, solo y con las manos vacías, hasta que la deshidratación empezó a nublarle la vista y volvió vacilantes sus pasos. Pronto caería, y entonces sería presa de los profesionales.

Si eran lo bastante rápidos para ganarle a la deshidratación.

Un murmullo le hizo dar un respingo cuando ya estaba por desfallecer: un murmullo de _agua_.

Más de un espectador en sus casas soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, porque las pantallas mostraron, no un arroyo o una cascada, sino una magnífica fuente de níveo mármol, con la figura de una mujer derramando agua cristalina de su cántaro. A su alrededor, en lugar de césped y roca, se encontraba un mosaico deslumbrante, un jirón de un sueño fantástico inmiscuyéndose en el paisaje de la arena.

La suerte en la arena podía ser increíble.

Y voluble.

Un primer paso sobre el suelo de mosaicos y nada sucedió, un segundo paso y los labios resquebrajados del chico sonrieron; un tercero y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. El mosaico se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció una fosa recubierta de relucientes y afiladas picas de metal. Un relámpago de horror contorsionó los rasgos del chico, sus brazos agitándose en el aire un instante antes de caer con un ruido espantoso que se grabaría en los tímpanos de Daichi.

El chico no gritó: la pica arrancándole la sangre a borbotones de la garganta se lo impidió. El propio peso de su cuerpo lo hundió cada vez en el filo de las picas, la sangre derramándose sobre ellas, un reflejo macabro de la fuente de aguas cristalinas.

Fueron unos minutos muy, muy largos.

El cañón tronó al fin y, tan pronto el aerodeslizador se hubo llevado el cadáver, el mosaico de colores reapareció y cubrió toda huella del lecho de sangrientas picas para esperar a su próxima víctima.

Los demás tributos tuvieron la oportunidad de descubrir por sí mismos la belleza fatal del decorado. Mientras los profesionales atravesaban una hilera de pesadas columnas, éstas empezaron a caer en efecto dominó, y sólo los rápidos reflejos del chico del 2 lo salvaron de terminar aplastado.

No corrió la misma suerte Cinco, del grupo de Sugawara. Al pasar entre dos altos obeliscos, activó un sensor invisible y una lluvia de dardos salió disparada de las piedras para clavársele en el cuello, en los brazos, en el costado. Cayó de rodillas en medio de gritos de dolor, enormes ampollas brotando por toda su piel. Algunos de los chicos empezaron a correr hacia él, pero Sugawara los detuvo en seco.

—¡Quédense donde están! Si van hacia él, activarán otra trampa.

Seis se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, los alaridos del chico del 5 retumbando entre las columnas de piedra y los árboles.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos _así_?

—Pero tiene razón —intervino el chico del 3 —. Debe haber más trampas… si vamos corriendo hacia él, seguro las activamos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejarlo ahí tirado?

Los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos. El chico, desesperado, trataba de manotear los dardos mientras su piel adquiría un tinte púrpura. Sugawara se mordió el labio y entonces, con mucha lentitud, levantó un pie y lo apoyó sobre la huella de barro que su propia pisada había dejado en el suelo de piedra. Paso a paso fue deshaciendo el camino, con cuidado de pisar siempre sobre sus propias huellas. Tres lo imitó, echando constantes miradas de reojo a sus alrededores, y Once siguió los pasos de Sugawara: era lo bastante bajo como para tener que dar zancadas por cada paso del chico del 8.

—Es veneno de rastrevíspulas —exclamó, asomándose por detrás de Sugawara, quien se giró a medias para mirarlo.

—¿Sabes de alguna cura?

Once lo pensó un momento, luego asintió.

—Las picaduras de rastrevíspulas no son tan raras en casa, y si puedo encontrar hojas… Pero nunca traté tantas picaduras juntas.

—Tenemos que intentarlo igual. ¿Qué necesitas?

El chico levantó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles.

—Bueno, para empezar tendría que llegar a treparme a uno de ésos sin que me mate nada por el camino…

El chico más fornido del 7 se ofreció a ayudarlo, y mientras tanto los demás, acercándose tanto como se atrevían, intentaban arrancarle los dardos de la piel a Cinco. Sugawara hizo intentos por tranquilizarlo, pero primero sus alaridos de dolor y luego su caída en la inconsciencia volvieron sus esfuerzos más bien inútiles.

Durante el resto de la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche, Once trató las heridas de Cinco lo mejor que pudo. De tanto en tanto el chico abría los ojos, pero la consciencia parecía muy lejana de su mirada desorbitada, sonidos inarticulados por el dolor y el pánico escapando de su garganta.

Más de uno, con la excusa de buscar comida o leña, desaparecía de su lado por ratos cada vez más largos. Sólo Seis y Sugawara aguantaron al lado de Once, ayudándolo en lo que podían, pero por el tono grisáceo de sus caras, poco les faltaba a ellos para desmayarse también. Once se mordió el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre, tratando de cubrir cada ampolla con hojas, pero con el correr de las horas el poder del veneno probó ser demasiado fuerte para ningún remedio casero. El cañón tronó con el alivio mal disimulado de sus compañeros.

Once se quedó muy quieto unos momentos, el eco del cañón aún resonando entre los árboles, hojas machacadas manchando sus dedos, los ojos vidriosos clavados en el rostro deformado por las ampollas de Cinco.

Sugawara le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, ¿me oyes? Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Once no respondió y Sugawara no insistió.

* * *

No tardaron en descubrir que las trampas estaban convenientemente desperdigadas por toda la arena de manera tal que fueran imposibles de esquivar. Si bien los tributos podían conseguir comida de los árboles y arbustos, las únicas fuentes de agua se hallaban en el epicentro de las trampas. Llamaradas de fuego salían espontáneamente del suelo o las paredes, las escaleras se convertían en rampas mortales, aparecían hilos invisibles capaces de rebanar tobillos: las trampas se cobraron más vidas que los profesionales ese año.

El grupo de la segunda alianza contó con una ventaja inesperada: Tres y Sugawara resultaron bastante buenos en descubrir la localización de las trampas y cómo sortearlas.

—Estos dibujos e inscripciones en las paredes y columnas, los símbolos en el suelo… no son decorativos —señaló Tres —. Forman patrones, y si podemos descifrarlos, podemos esquivar las trampas.

—¿Estás muy, muy seguro de tu teoría, Tres?

—¿Tenemos otra opción? —intervino Sugawara —. Ya sabemos que todas las fuentes de agua están rodeadas de trampas, así que tenemos que encontrar la forma de pasarlas. Y creo que Tres tiene razón: las trampas no están puestas de cualquier manera, siguen un diseño. Si podemos darnos cuenta cómo es ese diseño… Al menos tenemos que probar.

Cuando pareció que Seis iba a volver a protestar, Sugawara le encajó un golpe en las costillas que podría haber pasado por amistoso, de no haber sido por la cara de dolor del chico.

—Larga de una vez toda esa negatividad, ¿quieres? No vinimos aquí a morirnos.

Sonrió, aquella sonrisa deslumbrante aún sin el resplandor de los reflectores, y los chicos a su alrededor parecieron un poco más calmos, un poco más convencidos.

Cómo deseaba Daichi sentir aunque sea una fracción de esa calma.

* * *

Todas las noches, aquellos tributos que aún respiraban volvían sus ojos al cielo, sus rostros iluminados por las luces azuladas trazando en la noche oscura los retratos de los niños caídos ese día.

Tres días después del inicio de los Juegos, las luces azules dibujaron el rostro del otro tributo del distrito 8. Todos menos Seis evitaron mirar a Sugawara, con sus cabellos grises teñidos de azul y una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Lo conocías de antes? —preguntó Seis en voz queda. Sugawara negó con la cabeza. El silencio se prolongó mientras el resto del grupo se preparaba para dormir, con un esfuerzo particular en evitar mirar a los otros dos chicos o dar ninguna señal de escuchar su conversación.

Seis se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó el mentón sobre ellas, su mirada perdiéndose entre la primera hilera de árboles. Murieron las últimas notas del himno de Panem y las luces azules se difuminaron en el cielo nocturno, pero Sugawara seguía con el rostro vuelto hacia las estrellas. Seis le echó una mirada de reojo.

—Mira, no tienes que responderme si no quieres —susurró —. Pero… ¿por qué no le dijiste que se sumara al grupo? ¿Pensaste que era peso muerto o algo?

Por un momento, Sugawara no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, sus ojos aún fijos en el cielo oscuro. Algo que no llegó a ser un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Lo intenté. Pero él… él ya se consideraba muerto, ¿sabes? Podías verlo en sus ojos.

Seis pareció considerar un momento sus palabras, y luego asintió. Muchos de los tributos entraban en la arena considerándose ya muertos y, en general, los Juegos les daban la razón. Le dio un ligero golpe con el hombro a Sugawara, en un intento de consuelo tal vez, antes de recostarse para dormir.

Sugawara permaneció con los ojos fijos en el cielo durante mucho tiempo aquella noche.

* * *

Al cabo de una semana, las sombras bajo los ojos de Daichi parecían dibujadas con tinta china y era difícil recordar la última vez que había comido o qué. Algo ridículo hallándose en la tierra de la abundancia. Kurokawa ahora le ayudaba de tiempo completo, liberado por la muerte atroz de su tributo.

(Su nombre Daichi lo olvidaría, pero las imágenes de su muerte lo perseguirían en sueños por muchos años).

Nunca parecía suficiente. Kurokawa lo miró y suspiró.

—Daichi, no puedes hacerte esto. Recuerda que tendrás que volver el año que viene y el otro y el resto de tu vida, y así no sobrevivirás. Ni ellos tampoco.

Lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en que fijó sus ojos en Sugawara Koushi y como un idiota le devolvió el apretón de manos y le dijo que él también estaba encantado de conocerlo a pesar de las circunstancias; lo supo cuando le correspondió a su primer sonrisa; cuando pensó por primera vez cómo se sentiría enredar sus dedos en aquellos cabellos tan extraordinarios, si serían tan suaves y tersos como la plata que semejaban; cuando se le cruzó por vez primera depositar un beso en aquel lunar.

Idiota, era absolutamente idiota.

* * *

Los profesionales, tal vez distraídos por una arena deseosa de matarlos, tardaron en percatarse de los riesgos que suponía una segunda alianza. Pero habían sido criados como estrategas, como cazadores. Toda su vida se prepararon para este momento. Sin importar qué tan buenos Tres y Sugawara pudieran ser para descifrar los patrones de las trampas y esquivarlas, no eran infalibles.

Frente a la doble amenaza de las trampas y la manada de profesionales, nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, a manos de los profesionales o por aquellas trampas que no fueron lo bastante ingeniosos, lo bastante rápidos o afortunados para esquivar. Un cañonazo tras otro hasta que una jabalina arrojada por un tributo del 2 atravesó de lado a lado el pecho de Tres. El cañón tronó antes de que su cuerpo terminase de derrumbarse en el suelo.

Su cabeza chocó con un golpe sordo contra un escalón de piedra, y en uno de esos giros dramáticos que al Capitolio le encantaban, una lluvia ácida se derramó sobre el chico del 2, derritiendo su carne hasta los huesos. Los gritos de horror de sus compañeros sofocaron al cañón, y Seis tiró de los brazos de Once y Sugawara con desesperación hasta hacerles reaccionar.

Los tres últimos sobrevivientes de la segunda alianza corrieron hacia el entramado de ramas y lianas, hasta hundirse en lo más profundo de la espesura, allí donde no había ninguna fuente de agua pero tampoco trampas o profesionales. Corrieron hasta quedarse sin aire, y entonces corrieron un poco más, hasta que no pudieron dar otro paso y cayeron de rodillas sobre las raíces.

Once temblaba tanto que tuvo que aferrarse al tronco de un árbol para no caer, sus labios blancos moviéndose en silencio, la voz fallándole en la garganta. Todavía jadeando por aire, Seis se limitó a mirarlo, pero Sugawara juntó fuerzas para arrastrarse junto a él y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. No dijo nada, tal vez porque él mismo era incapaz de hablar, pero atrajo a Once hacia sí hasta que dejó de temblar, hasta que su respiración dejó de sonar como un sollozo ahogado.

* * *

El primer hilo de láser rojo en cruzar el pasillo a la altura de los tobillos fue fácil de esquivar con un salto. El segundo, a la altura de la cintura, requirió un poco más de agilidad. Dos hilos rojos acelerando a la vez a distintas alturas fueron más difíciles, pero lo logró. Tres fue más complicado. Cuatro avanzando en zigzag lograron cortarle en el hombro y en la pantorrilla.

Cuando los hilos rojos se fragmentaron en una telaraña de cuadrícula apretada, Seis sólo atinó a dirigirle una mirada de horror a Sugawara, antes de caer al suelo en pedazos.

* * *

Una imagen grabada por siempre en las retinas de los espectadores: Sugawara Koushi, sus cabellos plateados ahora apelmazados por la transpiración contra su rostro, sucio de barro y restos de sangre seca; una mano extendida hacia adelante; la falsa tranquilidad en su voz.

—Sigue mi voz, Once, ¿quieres? Ya casi estás. Un paso a la derecha, eso es, otros dos adelante, _no abras los ojos_ , eso es, otro paso: no, no apoyes el pie ahí, un poco más a la izquierda, eso es, vas bien.

Titubeante, Once avanzaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Sugawara, los brazos abiertos para conservar el equilibrio, los párpados fuertemente apretados.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Otro paso, justo delante de tu otro pie, así, así.

Once pasó sin verla por al lado de la masa sanguinolenta de los restos de Seis, un amasijo de carne imposible de reconocer como una forma humana. Sugawara tragó saliva y siguió alentando a Once con voz tranquila, en escalofriante contraste con la palidez cadavérica de su piel y el temblor incontrolable de la mano extendida hacia el último compañero que le quedaba.

(Una parte de Daichi no quería ver; otra, era incapaz de apartar la vista).

—Eso es, ahí estás, pon tu pie derecho justo delante del izquierdo, dame tu mano…

Sugawara estiró el brazo y agarró la mano del chico para tirar de ella con fuerza. Once soltó una exclamación ahogada y trastabilló pero Sugawara se apresuró a atajarlo.

—Estás bien, estás bien —repetía Sugawara como un mantra, tal vez para él mismo. Once asintió, pero cuando fue a abrir los ojos Sugawara lo agarró del mentón para impedirle que girase la cabeza. Los ojos de Once se agrandaron y Sugawara negó con la cabeza.

—No mires hacia atrás.

—Pero…

—Escuchaste el cañón, sabes lo que quiere decir. No mires atrás, ¿estamos?

Once asintió y Sugawara se lo llevó de allí casi a la rastra, sin volver la mirada atrás.

* * *

—Minoru.

La voz de Once se alzó apenas por encima del murmullo de la sangre borbotando de su pecho, y Sugawara se inclinó hacia adelante para apartarle un mechón transpirado de la frente.

—No hables, no te hará…

Calló, porque a estas alturas no había nada ya que pudiera hacerle bien. Once volvió a luchar por una bocanada de aire que salió rasposo de sus labios.

—Me… me llamo Minoru.

Sugawara asintió, una sonrisa tiesa tirando de sus labios.

—Minoru, yo soy Koushi. Gusto en conocerte.

La voz se le quebró en la última sílaba, sus brazos apretando el cuerpo pequeño de Once, que empezó a sacudirse. El aire apenas cruzaba el umbral de sus labios ya. Con un gesto ya mecánico, Sugawara seguía acunándolo en sus brazos, empapados con su sangre.

El cañón aún no sonaba.

—Muy lindo todo, pero podría morirse de una buena vez, ¿verdad? O sea, podría rematarlo, supongo, pero no vale mucho la pena, ¿no?

El tributo del Distrito 4 se apoyaba sobre su arpón, un feo tajo en su pierna izquierda. Su boca se torció en una mueca de fastidio, o tal vez cansancio.

—Si quieres, puedo matarte así no tienes que verle morir. Es el último que te queda después de todo.

El público de Panem, aquel que había visto la sonrisa cálida y amistosa de Sugawara y había escuchado su voz tranquila y respetuosa, contempló entonces un espectáculo de naturaleza muy distinta. Porque la calma de la superficie ocultaba la tormenta desatándose debajo y así como era de cálida su sonrisa, la furia de Sugawara Koushi era muy, muy fría.

Apenas si lo miró de reojo antes de alzar una mano: un giro de muñeca, y el dardo afilado se clavó en la yugular del 4. La sangre brotó a borbotones y el cañón sonó antes por el Distrito 4 que por el 11.

Y no volvió a sonar por el 8.

Los profesionales habían sido entrenados desde la cuna para matar a su presa, pero en los Juegos algunas personas aprendían rápido y no en vano Sugawara Koushi se había memorizado el diseño de cada una de las trampas.

Transcurrieron siglos entre el momento en que se anunció al ganador de aquellos Juegos del Hambre y el momento en que Daichi pudo posar sus ojos en Sugawara otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, tardó un momento en reconocerle: los tratamientos médicos y de belleza del Capitolio lo habían convertido en una criatura ultraterrena de piel resplandeciente, desprovista de cualquier defecto o trazo de humanidad, con cabellos transmutados en pura plata fundida.

Pero el lunar seguía allí, su toque de hada particular, y al verle, la sonrisa que curvó sus labios era tal cual la recordaba: más cansada, más triste tal vez, todavía reconocible.

Sintió el impulso de hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido, como abrazarlo o quizá ponerse a llorar sobre su hombro, delante de los estilistas, preparadores y médicos del Capitolio. Se contuvo y quizá la sonrisa de Sugawara se apagó otro poco.

Recién en el tren de vuelta a casa (si es que alguna vez alguien podía volverse a casa tras los Juegos), con las luces atenuadas, Daichi se atrevió a tomarle la mano y apretársela con fuerza.

—Me alegra que fueras tú.

Sugawara no sonrió, pero clavó sus ojos en él, como si fuera un texto difícil de descifrar.

Y entonces, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó.

Minutos, siglos después, cuando el aire volvió a ser una necesidad imperiosa, le confesó:

—Quise hacerlo cuando me despedí de ti: si me iba a morir, que al menos ése fuera mi último recuerdo. Pero no habría sido muy justo para ti.

Sólo alguien como Sugawara Koushi pensaría en lo que sería justo para aquellos que sobrevivirían mientras él se encaminaba hacia una muerte segura.

Daichi no le soltó casi la mano en todo el viaje de regreso al Distrito 8. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo nunca por el resto de su vida.


End file.
